A tale of a trio
by SUPER confection
Summary: A trio set out to make their name known within the world of monsters as professional hunters. Could the trio survive together long enough to become famous? Or will blades be pointed at one another in fits of rage?


A roar that shook the very leaves within the tropical forest, one that left the hunter grasping unto the side of his head, clenching onto the helmet as the ringing within his cranium repeated itself over and over within. The owner of the roar was that of a large red and black dragon, the color that was mirrored within the very armor that the young hunter wore, one that was on its daily trips of patrolling the area, ensuring that its mate was quite fine within the nest where the eggs of their young was to be hatched. But what was the young foolish male doing, surely he could only do so much with those twin blades of his, one holding the ability of ice whilst the other held that of poison. But the very look upon the young male's face showed that he had no intent to retreat, even the sight of the large beast charging forth. Instead of giving ground, he sprinted forth, advancing upon the large creature with his own light hearted battle cry, this was a joke towards him.

Feet pounding upon the ground, almost as if the wind was speaking towards the brown haired teen. Left, right, left, right. Over and over till they were upon each other. A dance that only the truly brave could hear, and without a moments delay the sound of another mighty cry could be heard, along with the roar of pain. The head of the Sky King went down, with the intent to tear the bones of the boy apart, but met only air and dirt as the boy leaped over, the very wind around him seemingly to be nothing more than a foolish thought as he swung those blades about, aiming to tear asunder those web-like wings that allowed him to take flight, with such a quick paced movement. But as those blades clashed with the webbing the feeling of resistance kept up, never faltering, and with but a simple buck, the light weight was airborne and heading the way he came.

"Shi-Shit!" Left those thin lips as his body moved forward, fire leaked from the maw of the king, ready to reduce the other to ashes. "Come on, is that the best you got?" With his current body position, the male couldn't shift his body, he could only try and figure out whom spoke to him over the sound of soles clashing with the muddy earth. The wind was howling, howling a tune that could only be heard as the long sword moved forth, and that neck sent the fireball forward with the intent to burn all whom came in contact with the sphere. Sizzling. The sound of the blade slicing clean through the compressed ball, it was as if she was slicing through nothing but air. But the two halves could clearly be seen passing by her as she landed, those red locks swaying every which way with the swiftness of her roll out of the way of the large monster.

Thud. His head hit the ground, the helmet that was worn was flung aside as he attempted to regain himself. Sliding. Slipping. He couldn't grab a hold of the earth right. The beast was coming. Fire leaking from its maw once more. What was he to do? He couldn't escape. Boom! "Come on kid, you just got saved and 'bout to die again? Why are we partied up anyway?" The words almost being drowned out as the mighty roar from the king could be heard. What was that that came forth from the heaven's itself? Dust cluttered the youth's view as he finally came to a stop. A sea of black locks, with those two horns upon his helmet. The lance that seemed to have the face of Barioth as a shield and tooth as the weapon itself was held with the same armor, but why use such a thing against the fire breathing sky king?

Another fireball, the king wasn't holding back as he released the ball at the two males, but it seemed like it was in vain. An explosion. The flames danced off the shield as the lancer blocked it. "Come on kid. You're a genius right? So how smart you gotta be to know, not to stand there and lollygag about?" The dual sword boy could only grit his teeth as he rose once more, his determination sky rocketing as he leaped forward. "Shut the hell up old man!" His soles once more clashing with the weathered earth, and like before he leaped forward, but this time not upon the dragon. No he was going for a different approach. Soles clashed with the lance, racing along its length before pushing off and into the air, his body rotating as the dragon tried to recover from the ariel assault. It was put into a daze, a complete opening.

"Boys." The female uttered as she grabbed the hilt of the long blade, with but a simple but elegant grace, the aquatic slashes begun to take form. A simple motion. Flick of the wrist, and that tail was cut down of its former glory. Soles clashed with scales as that slender being performed the dance upon the back of the great beast. Slashing forth with a motion that the two blades couldn't possibly muster. "She won't out class me!" Those blades came down, only to clash with the maw of the fire breather. Those orbs showing just whom truly was the predator in this foolish dance. "Crap!" A roar of pain, the lance drove itself into the soft underbelly, and those wings went for lift off. Retreating into its domain. The long sword was airborne, and the dual sword was as well. Both landing with a thud as the lancer was pushed back. "Eh. Guess Rathalos is trying to survive too. Well, lets go finish this quest." A groan from the younger male as he rose upon his feet, grasping the hilts of his weapons tighter. "What are you talking about? Are you really a coward?" The youth retorted, his body moving forward once more.

"It's called thinking!" The lancer declared, but he could only watch as the dual wielder rushing forth, leaping from rock to rock as he climbed the ruins of boulders from past battles. "What does he aim to do?" The flow of words came forth with such a gentle current that it seemed to fit well within the element of her long sword. "Most likely, putting his life in danger, again." A sigh left those lips, but those boots clashed with the earth, the two were leaving the area. "They seem to be going towards the nest, come on. He better not die." But the King was still airborne, high above the area, but just within reach of a lance from atop of the ruins. "If time's a song, I won't wait for its reprise!" What was he talking about, surely with the male having the armor made of the scales, plates and other pieces belonging to that of this dragons kind. So why exactly was he so intent to defeat it. Those blades flew forward, with an elegant dance did he twist his body, flowing past its head with crimson and a roar being heard. One that sent the very beings watching from the earth to stare up into the heavens.

"What is he trying to do up there? If he don't land right, he'll die." The lancer ignored her statement, pressing forth through the marshy lands on their way past the waterfall, but still heading forward. "That's his own fault. We're not his baby sitter. We both saved him once already. If he needs to be saved a third time, we will just have to find two new nakama." Her steps came to a halt, salt filled liquid clung to those lashes of hers. "Why...Why are you so cold?" His own steps came to a stop, and the lance was pulled out, the sound of beating wings, although uneven, could be heard. "I'm not cold. Y'know its true. That is the cold rule of this land. Survive together, or die separately." He had taken up arms and was ready for the incoming ariel attack. It seemed like the boy didn't survive. After all, the great form of the red and black dragon, crimson leaking from its being, could be seen coming at them. Its last ditch attempt to stop the pair from getting its nest. The effort of a soon to be father.

Her lips couldn't be seen, a mask-like piece of material covered it, but her eyes was visible. She was ready to oppose the male and his words down till her last breath, but the arrival of the beast that fought to hold off their progress was something never before seen. Even with holes in the webbings that made up its wings, it kept going, flying over the summit of the cliff. The flames leaking from its mouth, wounds inflicted upon its body. The last stand it would be able to launch. But yet, there was no sign of the dual sword wielding idiot. He didn't make it. Either he landed wrong and was now food for the monsters. Or the King left nothing of him. A true beast. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you. You'll just die like him in the end. And I can't do this quest on my own." A tremor. The beast landed, and the lancer stepped up. Blocking for both himself and the long sword. "Once that fire ball is released. Go and try and finish this with one hit. He is weakened." "I know." Was all he got back as those jade green gauntlets rose, grasping the Barbarian upon her back.

"You guys... Go on towards the nest!" Eyes of shock. He was still alive, and still wanted to finish his bout. But the dragon had other plans. The lashing of the neck, those flames was sent out in a large explosion. Could that shield protect both himself and his fellow party member? The Crimson armored male couldn't tell, both Jade and Frigid was engulfed in flames from his point of view, and he could only unleash his rage by releasing his own war cry once more. But like the beast that dealt harm upon his friends, it was full with emotion. His soles rushing forward, those cracked and battle worn armor, releasing their own howl. He wasn't going to let up. With a rush he leaped forward, his two blades moving in a swift and fluid motion, slicing into the neck of the other. A gargled roar escaped from its maw. But the Crimson youth wasn't letting up. A twist of the body as he landed, water splashing every which way, and teeth clenched. Those blades was looking for a new found home within the torso of the stumbling dragon. Blood rushed forth, and the dragon plunged off the waterfall.

"You alright?" "Ye-Yeah." The flames was dying down, his shield had just barely been enough. Was that dragon on its death bed? It seemed like that very attack was nothing more than a feeble attempt to halt their progress. But as they died down, they noticed the king was nothing of its former glory. But the Crimson armored one was. Standing at the edge of the waterfall he only looked forward, the pain of losing another he cared for was gone, and joy came forth. They were alive. But something else was coming. "BEHIND YOU!" Came the voice of the lancer, but the Crimson one could only turn to see a blur of forest green. Rathian was there. "Shi-!" He had no time to cry out, the beast was faster than his worn out body can grasp. A fireball from his side, a eruption of flames and heat. The armor fading into nothingness at his torso, too much. Those digits could only tighten their hold onto the handles of the swords, his feet was off the water infested ground and his body was falling in the same way as the King did. Head first into the water below.

The Queen was there, only to avenge her beloved King whom had just fallen. "Where did she come from?" The Frigid Lancer declared, rushing forward with the intent to impale the beast that had dropped his nakama from behind. Too slow though. That tail moved, and in the blink of an eye he was launched into the batch of trees. That shield was nothing more than a bent piece of junk. His own body was sent with enough force to bash through trees. Too much. If only they fought them with time to rest. If only he took his own advice. He rolled upon hitting the floor, that lance sailed into the air and sunk into the ground at the tip, as he laid his worn out body upon the floor. Pain rushed through his being. Defeated. Face first in the stream. "Ho-How did this happen?" In the blink of an eye, such a peaceful and wonderful reunion was destroyed. But how. Why was fate so cruel to completely have the trio wiped out. She could only grasp the hilt till her knuckles turned white. She could try and face off with the beast. But a lost of emotions was different. Even though this beast was lost to its anger. She was no beast. Her raw strength was nothing compared to the Queens.

"Run." That was all she heard before she opened her eyes, the battered and bruised form of the one whom was so cold to the others, the one whom was now ready to lay his life on the line for her. He was up again, and the embodiment of earth couldn't tell which to break first. They both carried the scent of her mate's blood upon their weapon. "I SAID RUN DAMMIT!" Such a loud tone, and with such a thing he rushed forward once more, the intent to impale the other still flooding his mind. But with nothing more than a lance, how could he. Fire leaked forward, but the beast rushed instead. That maw attempting to tear the other to nothing but food for her fatherless young that was to be hatched. A clash. That lance seemingly broke down with mere contact of it against her flame infested mouth. His eyes widen, he wasn't going to make it. He knew this. But there she was, sitting there on her knees sobbing. Such a sorry party. Why did he even party up with them anyway? Crimson, that was all he could see, but it was not his own. Fate seemed to be playing with them.

He slipped on his own shield, and had fallen at the last possible second. The beast rushing over him met the end of his broken and defeated lance. The soft underbelly was far too weak for his broken down weapon. A cry of pain, and the beast was lashing about. The only thing he could do was stand once more. And attempt to run. "Go! We gotta get out of here. Forget the quest!" He was running towards her, grabbing at her arm as the beast released its anger, firing fireballs from its maw every which way, turning branches and trees into nothing more than burnt wood. Forest fires. "But...But he won't come back." "Forget about him! Do you think he would want for you to die?" "...No..." "Then come on." Another tug, but the beast recovered. She wasn't going to let them finish off her young along with her mate. Flames was leaking out of her mouth, and she charged in once more. "What the hell?" He could only scream that, and with a fling of the wrist launched the lance as the beast reared its head back, aiming to send out yet another fireball.

A screech of pain, the fireball wasn't released, and the pair was retreating. Him with his hand on her forearm tugging her towards the next area, and her free hand clinging upon the sword that was serving as their last line of defense. They could only cut through the cave and retreat back to base with the intent to lick their wounds. It was too much for them at the time to try and get the egg whilst avoiding the other monsters within the region. Along with the very beast that wished to destroy them. But what about him. He took a fireball from that beast with no stance of guarding. There was no way he was still able to stand anymore. Was there? Bubbles. _It hurts_. That's all he could think of as he sunk further and further into the murky waters. A large shadow beside him, the King was dead. Its maw open, but not a sign of life coming forth. Nothing more than a beast waiting to be stuffed. _This is how it ends._Orbs shifted from the great beast to the stubs within his hand, they were destroyed. No, one was. But the pair was broken, he had nothing more than a sword of ice. What could he do with such a thing?

The pain seemed to swell up within him. It hurt. He couldn't do much. The further he sunk the more worst it would be, and then he saw nothing but black. Nothingness. He couldn't tell what was happening. Surely this was quite bad for him. To black out whilst his comrades fought that beast on their own. But what was he left to do. He avenged _him_ after all. So maybe now he could rest, rest at the bottom of the water. His body flowing with the current. "Come on, we gotta get into the cave. She can come back at any time." "I know, sorry. If I didn't rush it. We could of beaten her." "..." She didn't help him feel better. He knew it was true. But it hurt knowing she thought the same thing. She didn't even bother to try and cheer him up. Was she being as cold to him as he was towards the other. _Guess that's how it feels._ He could only think as they entered the cave, pain rushing through his body, but the sound of those wings wasn't dying, she was intent on destroying the pair. Maybe even going to base camp to defeat them. That would be bad. They had nothing left. And even if the Fiery one did survive. Would he be able to use those two blades to make anything truly happen? "We going to die." "I know."

Such a depression conversation. They both accepted their fate, the light was seen. The moment the exited out of the cave could be their last. But their stood a figure, blood running down their being. Pain rushing through his body. And within one hand was a sword of ice and the other the former of poison. His chest armor was nothing but flesh that was scorched black, his breath coming out soft but those orbs was focused forward. "'N where the hell you guys going?" A ghost. But someone else was beside him, a wide grin upon the shorter male's face. "This your party?" "Yeah. Looks like they took as bad of a beatin' as me." "Seems that way, eh?" A step forward, his wounds was patched up with some herbs, his life was on the last batch of wind. "Where are you going?" The cold tone left out, surely he knew what the newly spotted pair was aiming to do. "He going to help me out. Even though he is a greenhorn at hunting, he'll do better than you guys. Go back to base camp." A shift of the body and the Frigid one had the Fiery one pinned against the wall.

"What is wrong with you? Do you not grasp the concept of retreating? Or are you too damn stupid to understand. At the level of strength we're, we will never be able to take on both the embodiment of earth and heaven back to back! Look at you, we will never be able to combat these guys. You lack thought! If _he_ was here, you wouldn't be like thi-!" A shrug of the shoulders, a fight to resist the pain, and with a push he was free of the lancer. "Shut the hell up about him dammit. You don't even understand me. So just shut up." Words that flowed forth with as much harshness as the ones used by the Lancer. The Crimson one was moving forward once more, his aim was quite clear. "I'm sorry, forgive me." Came forth in the same gentle tone. "What are you talking abou-?" The lancer spoke as he attempted to turn around, only to see her and the young hunter following the beaten and bruised one. "What are you guys trying to do? You can't get an egg from her like this!"

"Do you have a plan?" She asked, the little boy speaking out towards her. "I'll get the egg, he fights her off. That's pretty much it." The crimson one only kept marching forth. His body was far beyond its limit. But he could tell, if he pushed himself more. He'll be able to do it. He'll be able to drop this beast and get the egg. They marched in silence, and the lancer could only limp away. Sure that the trio wasn't going to return. "I heard that her weakest spot is her eyes and underbelly. If we can get those things." "I know. I took on Rathalos. I think I can handle her." "But...You only got half of the weapons you used." Crimson and Jade met with their gaze, a frown on the usually cheerful and rash male. They doubted him. They didn't think he could win. But he'll prove otherwise. "Just cover Greenhorn." "Hai." The beast wasn't there yet, but they knew she would come forth. They could feel it. "How did you escape...I mean survive the fall?" "No idea. I just woke up to him fixing me up." A jerk of the hilt towards the little guy whom was now holding unto the egg that was clearly the size of him. How could he escape with the egg on his own? The quest just got harder and harder.

They begun their mach back, their being worn and broken, but so far so good. The cave wasn't far now, but that's when fear ran through their being. The forest green dragon was coming straight at them. "Don't drop that egg!" The male declared, the broken weapon was launched, hitting the beast in the face as he rushed forward, his single blade ready as he took the beast head on. An explosion of fire and ice. "Will he be alright?" The little boy asked as he entered the cave, being followed by both the answer and the one to protect him. "Yeah. He faced worst." Teeth clenched, fangs were ready to rip one another apart. But he couldn't stop the other from pushing forward, he was losing ground at the second as the large and powerful beast pushed forward. The very blade that was in contact with her maw, was cracking. He couldn't hold out much longer. Another explosion, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was done for as smoke engulfed his being. The blade saved his life from instant death, but the pain was far greater. He could only lay upon his back, blood coming forth from his mouth, with burns upon his flesh. His upper portion clear of every ounce of protection. Defeated once more.

Without a second glance the great beast was soaring into the air, leaving the one whom defeated her mate upon the grass. Staring up at the sky blue with a blank stare. He was no threat anymore. "What was that?" "I-I don't know." They were just about at the base camp. But it seemed like the Crimson one had met yet another explosion, was this all he could manage? They didn't expect him to gather up that much time. But the second explosion was clearly louder than the first, and the fact that they now saw the green beast in the air and approaching them drove home the thought that he failed. They were done for. A single explosion. They couldn't escape without the egg breaking. She couldn't draw her sword in time. "This is why I hate kids." The figure of the Lancer was there, his shield deployed, and the flames coming into contact with it. His being giving up not an inch of ground. "Kid, go drop off the egg. We got a idiot to avenge."


End file.
